


Evansson: Finally  - Roc - Wattpad

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Evansson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Instagram, Marvel Universe, evansson, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Evansson story from my Wattpad page of the same user: https://my.w.tt/xkOcgkCAy5
Relationships: Chris Evans/Scarlett Johansson
Kudos: 11





	1. happiness begins

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad is acting strange so here ya go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Wattpad been acting strange... And I spent almost a year on this...

"I'm so excited!" She turned her head at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Mom!" She let go of Chris and rushed at her mother. "Did you know he was going to do this?!" 

"Of course. We all did. He asked for your brothers blessing before. You know Hunter pretty much scared him half to death." 

"He needs to stop. I can't have a dead groom. It would look bad." She felt his hands wrap around her and hummed her appreciation, turning back to him. Arms wrapped around each other they melted back into their own world.

"Rose is going back with my mother. So we have everything to ourselves tonight." She whispered into his ear. 

"Terrific." He kissed her again and together they shut themselves off from the world ignorant to the calls of 'goodbye' from their family.

******

Chris stared at the beauty next to him. Her honey blonde hair was strewn across her face and her full pink lips were parted slightly. The thin sheets was all that covered her. Soft snores were coming from her and she looked too adorable for him to want to wake her up but she had to be at the conference early.

"Scarls." He nudged her but she didn't move at all.

"Scarlett?" He said louder this time and she stirred but stayed sleep. 

"Okay. Here goes." He took a breath and yelled, "SCARLETT!" 

"What the fuck Chris?!" She jumped up and glared at his laughing form. He was laughing so hard his entire body was shaking and he could barely breathe. She punched him in retaliation but he only laughed harder.

She huffed and crossed her arms just glaring at him.

"It is not funny Christopher." Oh. Full name. Not good, he thought. 

"Come on babe. You had to be up and you wouldn't get up." He was right of course but she would never admit that. Usually.

She gave him an embarrassed smile in response and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry." Sitting up she placed a kiss on his cheek in apology. 

"Its fine babe. But you have to get up and get ready." 

"I wish we could go together." She sighed sadly. Both of them had movies premiering at TIFF meaning they wouldn't be able to be each others dates. 

"So do I but we can go to the after parties together right?" At this he pulled her up because it was clear she was not going to be gettimg herself up. She groaned in protest but he laughed and pulled her towards the bathroom...

*****  
Okay a few things Rose still exists but Colin & Scarlett are over (no hate to Colin. I actually love him and I'm so happy for the two but I love Evansson so here we are:).

This is a social media account that will eventually include all, if not most, of the MCU cast.


	2. Instagram

ScarlettJohansson 

5.6 million likes, 12,000 comments

ScarlettJohansson:

I love this man with all my heart! He surprised me with dinner before my premiere. He knew how nervous I am so thankful to have him in my life. 

Tagged: @ChrisEvans 

@robertdowneyjr: Aww aren't they just adorable!

@AMackie: sure I guess

@renner4real: they are @AMackie! 

@Elizabetholsenofficial: Awww! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. I will be coming up today though!

@ScarlettJohansson: no biggie Lizzie. Well just hang when you get here. In fact, YOU can be my date.

@Elizabetholsenofficial: yes! Suck it Evans @ChrisEvans 

@username1: arent they dating so why wouldn't he be her date?

@username3: @username1 he has his own movie to be at at TIFF also. 

@doodle1: they're so cute

@evanssonshipper: y'all! Our ship is sailing!!!

@Chrisevans: I am hurt. And you both suck @Elizabetholsenofficial @ScarlettJohansson 

Chris Evans 

4.8 million likes, 8,700 comments 

Chrisevans: This woman owns my heart. She is my everything ❤

Tagged: @ScarlettJohansson

@ScarlettJohansson: aww I love you too baby! 

@elizabetholsenofficial: ah my baby are so freaking cute. 

@robertdowneyjr: overloading the cuteness right now aren't y'all?

  
ScarlettJohansson 

9.7 million likes, 14,000 comments

ScarlettJohansson: photoshoots with him are always the best. Also look at that face!   
Tagged: @ChrisEvans 

@elizabetholsenofficial: my babies are killing it! 

@robertdowneyjr: your babies? Um, I'm her father so no. @elizabetholsenofficial   
@Elizabetholsenofficial: shut up RDJ.

@ChrisEvans: look at HER face! That's beauty right there!  
@zoesaldana: hotties. Btw, we are ALL coming to your premieres. 

@ScarlettJohansson: oh thank you babe! @zoesaldana!

@tomholland2013: they're forcing us to come. 

@brielarson: he's just mad because the flight attendant spent the entire flight not understanding his accent. And Anthony wouldn't leave him alone. 

@AMackie: he deserved it.

@therussobros: calm down guys. Lets not get anyone killed over here. It'd be really hard to explain that one away.  
@useenames2: wow   
@MarvelStudios: listen guys. If anyone dies on this trip please don't let us know. Plausible deniability is the best thing.

@marvelfan: this cast 😂

@hollandfan: so anyone else still worried?

@evanssonlover: still can't believe our ship sailed. I love them so much! 

@larsonlovers: they're so weird.


	3. irl

She still couldn't believe it. He had proposed and she was so happy she could hardly stand it. 

Today would be the day she would finally wear the ring out in public meaning everyone would know by tomorrow.

"I'm both nervous and excited. I don't want to hide but I also don't wamt them to know. Things will get crazy after that." 

"Maybe we can just let them guess? Some wear rings on their ring finger just because. Mayne we should let the publicists decide when to announce it?" Chris said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea for once." She smirked at his hurt face. 

"Ouch. Cruel woman." He grabbed her hand and they walked outside to meet the rest of their Marvel castmates who were arriving at the airport. 

"We've got to hurry before Tom and Anthony make a scene." Scarlett said laughing as she remembered how hard those were to keep track of when they were together. 

Upon arriving at the airport they were swarmed by paparazzi and Chris put his sweatshirt over her head as they hurried inside.

"Chris! Scarlett!" Elizabeth and Zoe were rushing with their bags and behind them lagged Tom and Anthony who wwre struggling with what looked like a months worth of luggage. 

"What'd you guys do pack eveything you own? We're only going to be here for a week." 

"Yeah but these two were being idiots when they picked up so we decided to just throw random stuff into luggages." Zoe said as they laughed at the two.

"This is not funny. What do you guys even have in these?!" Anthony asked as he glared at the two girls.

"Clothes duh". 

"Anyway, where are we going exactly?" 

"First to the hotel and then a dinner. I have to be up by 12 tomorrow and I won't be able to stop until well after midnight so it'll be an early dinner. Everyone else is alreadt there."

"Cool. Now can we get going?" Anthony asked.

"Fine." Chris grabbed both of the bags from the girls and they headed back out into the flashing lights of paparazzi cameras.

******


	4. article

_Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson engaged?_

_The two were spotted out in late Wednesday night with Johansson's 5 year old daughter Rosie and her mother Melanie._

_Johansson had a silver band with blue and gold diamonds on her ring finger._

_Now, this wouldn't be the first the rumor mill talked of the two as an item. For over a decade the two have been close, both starring as Captain America and Black Widow for Marvel Studios for the last decade and having acted alongside each other in other non marvel movies such as The Nanny Diaries where the two played love interests._

_While neither publicist has come out to speak of this, both have come out against the claims of a budding relationship in earlier years. However, this seems to have been for naught as the two were seen laughing and hugging last night. He even held her hand up and kissed her knuckles reports from bystanders say._

_Johansson has been previously linked to French photographer Domain Dauriac- with who she shares her daughter, Canadian actor Ryan Reynolds and SNL host Colin Jost. In fact, Johansson and Jost were reported to have gotten engaged in May of 2017 (dates and times will not add up to reality) but she broke it off. Many now believe Evans may have been the reason for it. Evans on the other hand has been linked for Minka Kelly and Lily Collins._

_Whatever the case is we wish them well!_

_************************_

_Was Chris Evans the cause for Scarlett Johansson breaking off her engagement with Colin Jost?_

_See Scarlett Johansson's gorgeous 1 million dollar ring!!!_

_Knives Out, JoJo Rabbit and Marriage Story rock at Tiff._

_Pregnant? Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson expecting?_


	5. Instagram

Scarlett Johansson

8 million likes, 32,000 comments

ScarlettJohansson: the same paparazzi is everywhere! 

Tagged: @ChrisEvans 

@ChrisEvans: can't go anywhere without running into them. 

@elizabetholsenofficial: I did try to tell you guys to take the back way? No one ever listens to Lizzie.

@Robertdowneyjr: @elizabetholsenofficial you could just tell them the opposite. They're more likely to listen. Especially Scarlett. She's hardheaded. 

@ScarlettJohansson: I am NOT!

@TessaThompson: you are but we still love you Scar. @ScarlettJohansson.

@BrieLarson: she's totally glaring at us right now guys. 

@useename: sounds like some people are about to be murdered.

@Elizabetholsenofficial: I've gotta run. She's looking sjdonc.

@BrieLarson: Lizzie?

@TomHiddleston: she's fine. Scarlett is chasing her around set but doesn't look like anything too bad is gonna happen. So yeah, fine. 

@wellhayley: yeah that doesn't look fine but whatever. 

Robert Downey Jr

9 million likes, 32,000 comments

RobertDowneyJr: I asked her why she tried pushing Lizzie in the pool. She just smiled. 

Tagged: ScarlettJohansson, ElizabethOlsenOfficial

@Elizabetholsenofficial: she tried to kill me!

@ScarlettJohansson: I did not! She fell into it running from me. She's fine guys. 

Scarlett Johansson 

10.8 million likes, 10,000 comments

ScarlettJohansson: perfectly fine. Alive. 

Tagged: Elizabetholsenofficial

Elizabetholsenofficial: I almost DIED! Also she locked me in my trailer since she couldn't drown me. That is literally me just getting out.

Scarlett Johansson 

12 million likes, 15,000 comments

ScarlettJohansson: I love him with all my heart. 

Tagged: ChrisEvans 

Chrisevans: I love you too

RDJ: ugh. You guys need to tone it down a level.

Renner4real: like honestly, they are always like this on set. It is disgusting.

Elizabetholsenofficial: even though 1/2 of them tried to murder me yesterday I'm gonna defend them. They are the cutest thing ever @RDJ, @Renner4real. Shut up and leave them alone.

@ZoeSaldana: so cute even though they can never get through an entire scene without giving each other doe eyes. They're literally doing it right now. 

ZOE Saldana 

7.6 million likes, 12,000 comments 

ZoeSaldana: This. Is. Defintely. Not. Apart. Of. this. scene. 

@BrieLarson: oh you got a photo of it. They really didn't move at all. The Russos were so done with them after this 😂😂

@TheRussoBros: they're kind of annoying. Like a lot.

@brielarson: see? @scarlettjohansson, @chrisevans, y'all have become that annoyingly cute couple that no one wants around. Except us because we love y'all.


	6. she said yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for my Instagram chapter, it won't let me post pics so if you want the link to it on Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/xkOcgkCAy5

Scarlett Johansson

20 million likes

ScarlettJohansson: I. Said. Yes. 

Tagged: @ChrisEvans 

Comments disabled

Chris Evans

18 million likes

ChrisEvans: I get to call this adorable cutie my forever. #shesaidyes 

Comments disabled


End file.
